Declaracion
by KenKress
Summary: Su enamoramiento ha sido muy confuso, se a enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero el no es el tipo de chicos que mantiene guardado algo como eso, las dudas y el miedo de perderlo no le agradan, así que, no tiene opción, tiene que hablar, decir lo que siente porque parece que si se descuida alguien se lo quitara. Pareja Crack.


Dudas.

Era alguien definitivamente simple, decía lo que debía y quería, en el momento en que lo veía necesario, aunque siempre guardaba para sí mismo lo que no era necesario decirle a nadie, y aunque la mayoría de cosas las decía sin siquiera titubear y de la forma más directa posible había algo que se dio cuenta le costaría más de lo que quería el decirlo.

_"Me gustas, sal conmigo" _

Era algo tan tonto que no evitaba sentirse como un completo inútil, el problema es que le costaban mucho las relaciones, principalmente después de sus ultima ruptura con Wendy, que le hizo tener más dificultad con todo lo relacionado al romance, ya que se sentía más desconfiado que antes y eso que de por sí ya era alguien bastante nervioso.

De vez en cuando solía perderse en sus pensamientos pensando en una buena manera de declararse al amor de su vida, pensó en decírselo a la cara, pero probablemente vomitaría o directamente seria asesinado, por lo que comenzó a creer que escribir su sentir en una carta seria lo mejor que podía hacer.

De vez en cuando miraba a su compañero y se preguntaba a si mismo si eso funcionaria con alguien tan poco... romántico como el, de alguna forma podía ver una probabilidad de 50% con todos en el pueblo, pero al imaginarlo a él no evitaba pensar en a lo mucho, un 2% de aceptación de su parte, cosa que le preocupaba, tal vez demasiado.

Debía decir que se encontraba muy estresado constantemente sobre ese tema desde el día en el que se dio cuenta de ese pequeño problema en su mente, pues un día de la nada su mirada estaba sobre el castaño y no evitaba prestar más atención a sus palabras por menos sentido común que estas tuvieran.

Muchas veces se cuestionó lo que sentía y por qué últimamente sus ganas de pasar más tiempo con el aumentaban más de lo que él quería, pues estas superaban por mucho las que tenia de pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo, por eso había supuesto que había algo mal, no era algo tan simple como que él le gustara, simplemente estaba completamente enamorado de él.

Algunos fines de semana o épocas en las que este no tenían nada que hacer al día siguiente usaba excusas como el aburrimiento para hablar con él por videollamada en la noche, a veces se la pasaban hablando de puras estupideces, pero eso hacia más amena su noche, algo tan simple como esas conversaciones sin sentido a media noche con el daban más alegría a su vida.

Pero, aunque al principio solo le bastaba con verlo atreves de una pantalla eso dejo de ser suficiente y se dio cuenta de ello cuando en medio de una de sus rutinarias videollamadas apareció alguien más en la pantalla, ese día su noche se arruino por el notorio sentimiento de celos.

_"¿Que hace Kenny en su casa?"_, fue lo que se cuestionó ese día, pero más que eso era el hecho de que ambos estaban acostados en la misma cama, uno al lado de otro y como si la intención del rubio fuera enfadarlo estaba muy cariñoso con el castaño, haciéndole hervir la sangre, más con la reputación de puta que tenía su compañero.

Colgó diciendo que su madre le había llamado y con eso se recostó enfadado, pero esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, su mente no dejaba de rondar en la idea de que ambos chicos podrían estar haciendo cosas indebidas, haciéndolo sentir más y más enfadado con ambos, aunque una parte de él lo considerara algo irracional le era realmente inevitable.

Como no había dormido y su mente se la paso divagando toda la madrugada apenas empezó a salir el sol se levantó de su cama, se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió para salir de casa sin siquiera dar aviso de ello, las ojeras en su rostro eran evidentes, pero podría excusarse con algún videojuego.

Mientras caminaba a casa del castaño se repetía así mismo el discurso que diría al aparecer tan temprano en su puerta, tratando de hacerlo lo más creíble posible, quería una explicación de lo que había pasado anoche y por qué el rubio estaba en casa del contrario, sabía que ellos se llevaban bien y aunque él no quería desconfiar de su amigo su mente continuaba jugando con él al mostrarle posibles escenarios.

Al llegar a la casa miro a la puerta, podía tocar, no dudaba que su madre estuviera en casa, pero él no quería ser una molestia, aunque en mayor parte quería entrar sin que lo notaran para descubrir que ellos no hubieran hecho algo más que dormir, así que busco en su bolsillo.

Aunque era un secreto él tenía una copia de la llave de la casa del castaño que le había dado la misma Liane en caso de alguna emergencia con su "pastelito" pues la mujer claro, confiaba en los amigos de su hijo ya que les conocía casi de toda la vida, realmente él tenía 3 llaves porque claro, el, que era el más responsable de sus amigos tenía que darle una a Kyle y otra a Kenny, pero había decidido que no era necesario, porque si, en ese momento el ya sentía algo por el castaño.

Con calma entro a la casa y trato de no hacer ruido mientras subía las escaleras casi de puntitas, teniendo cuidado con ello, al parecer la mujer seguía dormida, así que no tuvo problema alguno con llegar al segundo piso de la casa, donde primero observo el pasillo, se acercó al baño, pero no había ningún ruido, así que con más calma se paró frente a la puerta del contrario, suspiro algo fuerte tratando de calmarse para no matar a nadie en caso de haber algo subido de tono en la habitación.

Tomo la perilla algo inseguro y la abrió aunque cerro los ojos al hacerlo, abriendo los mismos lentamente al estar la puerta abierta, solo para encontrar la escena más... común dentro, Cartman estaba acostado en su cama, en pijama y sin cobija, mientras en el suelo estaba el rubio enredado en la cobija, ambos parecían tan normales, como después de una pijamada, haciéndolo sentir levemente más tranquilo, aunque estaba algo molesto con ellos ya que... ¡No había sido invitado!

* * *

**Stanman, algo difícil de ver, pero que me encanta, ademas es una buena forma para anunciar mi regreso a este sitio.**

**La historia aun tiene para mas, así que espero haya mas fans de esta pareja como yo.**


End file.
